Out Pranked
by splinterclaw
Summary: Jack is wandering down a path in the underworld when he happens upon a sleeping traveler, whom he happily steals from. He soon regrets it... (Oneshot)


**Out Pranked**

(A/N: This is a little one shot I wrote about Jack to practice for an upcoming story. Please feel free to correct me on any grammatical errors that I missed, constructive criticism is also welcome)

In a sinister cavern, deep in the depths of the underworld a thin figure, laden with a large burlap sack could be seen walking briskly up a long winding staircase lit by torches. The staircase had been hewn from the stone long ago. To his right there was a sheer rock face and to his left was a seemingly bottomless abyss. He was in a terrible mood, he needed to prank. He needed to release his aggression. He continued climbing the long winding staircase, musing. The gods had recently dragged him into a dispute that had not involved him, they tried to use him as a pawn to get rid of someone they didn't like. They saw it as a bonus chance to get rid of him as well. 'The _jerks_! They just think they can drag me of all people into their, _little_ disputes. I'm Jack the professional pumpkin headed prankster!' He thought in outrage.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Jack almost missed a figure slumped in the shadows in a slight depression in the stone wall to his right just as he reached the top of the stairs. Curious he crept towards the figure. As he drew closer he could see more of its features, he could tell it definitely resembled a human. Now he was standing over the thing looking down he could see it clearly. It was rather short and dressed in an old linen shirt with puffy sleeves, the pants were of nothing spectacular either. Overtop of the shirt was a sheepskin vest. On the creature's feat were a pair of old leather boots. Its head was slumped forward, blond hair falling forward and covering its pale face. 'The poor sucker must be exhausted, to bad I'm going to have to prank you.' He chuckled. 'This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up.'

He stood, thinking of some way to prank the sleeping traveler. Suddenly a metallic glint caught his eyes. What's this? There was a heavy iron chain around its neck. Ever so carefully Jack reached forward with both hands and proceeded to slowly lift the chain from the traveler's neck. Observing it closely under his cold scrutinizing gaze, Jack pondered what it was about the chain that seemed so fascinating. It looked as if it was carefully forged by hand. The links were simple and identical yet held a very sinister look. It appeared as if the smith who forged it wanted to make something simple yet evil looking. It certainly did not look like it was meant to be used for any normal purpose. 'It must be of some value' he reasoned 'why else would someone carry it around there neck? I might as well take it, I'm sure they can forgive me. After all I'm just relieving them of an extra burden.' Jack smirked. He quickly picked up the burlap sack and dashed off down the path with the chain in one hand.

After running a short distance Jack stopped to catch his breath. Looking at the chain, he held it out so he could further observe it. Wait! Something was different. Jack narrowed his eyes looking at the chain. It was connected in a loop just minutes ago. He held the two end links up close to his face. "Odd, there's no way these ends could have been separated without breaking." Furrowing his brow in thought Jack dropped the chain into his burlap sack. Heaving it upon his shoulder he started on his way. After a few paces he started to struggle with his steps; the sack seemingly growing heavier. "What the! Jack dropped the sack on the ground and opened it, lifting the chain out of the sack he started in surprise "what! How!" he was at a loss for words in his confusion. The chain he was holding had doubled in length.

Dumbfounded Jack pondered the chain. 'Is it cursed?' Maybe that's why the traveler was wearing it. Maybe it was a curse that the traveler was forced to bear. "No matter, I better just get rid of it". Jack muttered as he pulled his arm back, preparing to throw the heavy chain over the side of the path into the abyss. ' _Do it, I dare you!'_ a cold voice spoke inside his head. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. Lowering his arm Jack looked at the chain nervously. Then his yellow eyes literally lit up with anger, this _thing_ was spiting him. Spiting! How it was doing it he didn't know, but he hated it." I'm the prankster here!" he shouted throwing the chain to the ground.

Picking up the sack he turned his back, and started off at a brisk pace, now he just wanted to have nothing to do with it. Jack stopped short as he felt something cold wrap tightly around his left leg. Looking down he yelped in surprise. As if it were a snake the chain—length increasing with a series of systematic clinks—wrapped around his leg. He started kicking his leg in a desperate attempt trying to shake off the living the chain. ' _What's the matter daddy, don't you love me anymore!?'_ The voice said in a mocking tone. "Well look who's got a _witty_ sense of humour" Jack sarcastically remarked as he continued his desperate struggle to shake off the chain, which he did have to admit was like a child clinging on to its father.

Jack was starting to panic, he wasn't making any progress. As the chain increased in length the weight became too much for him to continue his struggle. He sensed cold amusement radiating from the chain. Realizing that struggling was useless he stopped and took a deep breath. "I need to calm down, this _thing_ is a prankster like me, heck I know how a prankster thinks." Jack thought. When he pulled a prank he often don't stop in till his victims swallowed their pride and admitted defeat. "I've never been in that position before." No matter how much he hated too he was going to have to admit defeat. "Ok kid you got me, good one" Jack admitted, forcing a light hearted tone into his voice. He shook the loose end of the chain as if it were a hand.

Jack was glad there was no one watching. People would love to see the prankster that everyone hated fall victim to a prank, and it was a silly sight to see as well. After waiting a few moments in silence the chain loosened its grip, allowing itself to fall to the ground with a series of loud clanks that echoed all around the cavern.

Jack sighed in relief picking up the burlap sack, turning sharply on his heel he walked away. He swore he could feel a pair of malevolent eyes boring into his back as he walked away. Jack stopped only once, turning around to look before rounding a bend in the path. The chain had returned to its normal length and lay there in the path waiting for its rightful owner to catch up. He shook his head, still unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, Jack turned his back and walked away down the path. All he knew was that he had been out pranked.


End file.
